Unmanned autonomous vehicles (UAVs), or drones, may use wireless wide area network (WWAN) communications for many facets of operation at low altitudes. Thus, the availability and reliability of network connectivity may be important for safe drone operation. Further, since drones can operate almost anywhere (without restriction of roads, for example) and at many different altitudes, it is challenging to design a network that provides the required network performance at all locations a drone might operate.